googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:B1mb0w/The (new) J Function
'The J Function' The J function is a reasonably fast growing function that will be progressively modified to simplify its presentation and increase its rate of growth. This blog will explain the structure of the function and will give various calculated values. The J Function will then be used by a brand new version of the Alpha function. Click here for more information about the Alpha Function. You can also Click here to see an out-dated version of the J function. 'Introduction' For an introduction, it will be useful to refer to my other blogs on the Strong D function. The following notation rules will also help to understand the behaviour of Strong D Functions and the basic structure of the J Function. Notation: \(D(m_{x}) = D(m_1,m_2,...,m_x)\) \(D(m_{x},n_{y}) = D(m_1,m_2,...,m_x,n_1,n_2,...,n_y)\) \(D(1,0_{y}) = D(D(1_{y})_{y})\) 'Definition' The J Function is defined recursively as follows: \(J(n) = D(n) = n+1\) \(J(m,n) = D(n_{J(m)}) = D(n_{D(m)}) = D(n_1,n_2,...,n_{D(m)})\) \(J(k,m,n) = D(n_{[D(m_{D(k)})]}) = D(n_1,n_2,...,n_{J(k,m)})\) Basic J Function Examples: \(J(0,n) = D(n_{D(0)}) = D(n_1) = D(n)\) Because of the Leading Zero rule: L1 we get: \(J(1,0) = J(m,0) = J(k,m,0) = D(0_{[D(m_{D(k)})]}) = D(0_1,0_2,...,0_{J(k,m)}) = D(0) = 1\) \(J(1,n) = D(n_{D(1)}) = D(n,n) >> f_{\omega}(n-1)\) Basic J Function Rule: \(J(k,m,n) = D(n_{J(k,m)}) = J(J(k,m)-1,n) = D(n_{D(J(k,m)-1)}) = D(n_{J(k,m)-1+1}) = D(n_{J(k,m)})\) 'Calculated Examples up to J(m,n)' \(J(1,1) = D(1,1) = 4\) \(J(1,2) = D(2,2) = 14\) \(J(1,4) = D(4,4) >> D(4,1) >> f_{\omega}(3)\) \(J(2,1) = D(1_{J(2)}) = D(1_{3}) = D(1,1,1) >> D(1,0,2) >> f_{\omega+1}(3)\) \(J(2,2) = D(2_{J(2)}) = D(2_{3}) = D(2,2,2) >> D(2,0,1) >> f_{\omega+2}(3)\) \(J(2,3) = D(3_{J(2)}) = D(3_{3}) = D(3,3,3) >> D(3,0,1) >> f_{\omega.2}(3)\) \(J(3,3) = D(3_{J(3)}) = D(3_{4}) = D(3,3,3,3) >> D(3,0,0,3) >> f_{\omega^2}(3)\) and \(J(n,n) = D(n_{J(n)}) = D(n_{n+1}) >> D(n,0_{n-1},n) >> f_{\omega^2}(n)\) 'Calculated Examples up to J(2,m,n)' \(J(1,1,1) = D(1_{[D(1_{D(1)})]}) = D(1_{[D(1_{2})]}) = D(1_{D(1,1)}) = D(1_{4}) = D(1,1,1,1) = J(3,1)\) or \(J(1,1,1) = J(J(1,1)-1,1) = J(D(1_{D(1)})-1,1) = J(D(1_{2})-1,1) = J(D(1,1)-1,1)\) \(= J(4-1,1) = J(3,1)\) When m=0, the J function collapses to J(n) for any value of k: \(J(k,0,n) = D(n_{[D(0_{D(k)})]}) = D(n_{[D(0_{k+1})]}) = D(n_{D(0,0,...,0)})\) \(= D(n_{1}) = D(n) = n+1 = J(n)\) or \(J(k,0,n) = J(J(k,0)-1,n) = J(D(0_{D(k)})-1,n) = J(D(0_{k+1})-1,n)\) \(= J(D(0,0,...,0)-1,n) = J(1-1,n) = J(n)\) then \(J(1,1,n) = J(J(1,1)-1,n) = J(D(1,1)-1,n) = J(4-1,n) = J(3,n) = D(n,n,n,n)\) \(J(1,2,n) = J(J(1,2)-1,n) = J(D(2,2)-1,n) = J(14-1,n)\) \(= J(13,n) = D(n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n)\) \(J(3,0) = f_{0}(3)\) \(J(3,0.5) = f_{0}(3)\) \(J(3,1) = f_{1}(3)\) \(J(3,1.5) = f_{1}^{2}(3)\) \(J(3,2) = f_{2}(3)\) \(J(3,2.5) = f_{2}^{2}(3)\) \(J(3,3) = f_{\omega}(3)\) \(J(3,3.5) = f_{\omega}^{2}(3)\) \(J(3,4) = f_{\omega + 1}(3)\) \(J(3,4.5) = f_{\omega + 2}(3)\) \(J(3,5) = f_{\omega + 2}^{2}(3)\) \(J(3,5.5) = f_{\omega^{\omega.2 + 1} + 2}^{2}(3)\) \(J(3,6) = f_{\omega^{\omega.2 + 1}.2 + 1}(3)\) \(J(3,6.5) = f_{\omega^{\omega.2 + 1}.2 + 2}(3)\) \(J(3,7) = f_{\omega^{\omega.2 + 2}}^{2}(3)\) \(J(3,7.5) = f_{\omega^{\omega.2 + 2} + 1}^{2}(3)\) \(J(3,8) = f_{\omega^{\omega.2 + 2}.2}(3)\) \(J(3,8.5) = f_{\omega^{\omega.2 + 2}.2 + 1}^{2}(3)\) \(J(3,9) = f_{\omega^{\omega}}(3)\) \(J(3,9.5) = f_{\omega^{\omega} + 1}(3)\) \(J(3,10) = f_{\omega^{\omega} + 2}^{2}(3)\) \(J(3,10.5) = f_{\omega^{\omega}.2}^{2}(3)\) \(J(3,11) = f_{\omega^{\omega}.2 + 2}(3)\) \(J(3,11.5) = f_{\omega^{\omega + 1}}^{2}(3)\) \(J(3,12) = f_{\omega^{\omega + 1} + 1}^{2}(3)\) \(J(3,12.5) = f_{\omega^{\omega + 1}.2}(3)\) \(J(3,13) = f_{\omega^{\omega + 1}.2 + 1}^{2}(3)\) \(J(3,13.5) = f_{\omega^{\omega + 2}}(3)\) \(J(3,14) = f_{\omega^{\omega + 2} + 1}(3)\) \(J(3,14.5) = f_{\omega^{\omega + 2} + 2}^{2}(3)\) \(J(3,15) = f_{\omega^{\omega + 2}.2}^{2}(3)\) \(J(3,15.5) = f_{\omega^{\omega + 2}.2 + 2}(3)\) \(J(3,16) = f_{\omega^{\omega^{\omega.2 + 1} + 2} + 1}(3)\) \(J(3,16.5) = f_{\omega^{\omega^{\omega.2 + 1} + 2}.2}^{2}(3)\) \(J(3,17) = f_{\omega^{\omega^{\omega.2 + 1}.2}}^{2}(3)\) \(J(3,17.5) = f_{\omega^{\omega^{\omega.2 + 1}.2}.2}(3)\) \(J(3,18) = f_{\omega^{\omega^{\omega.2 + 1}.2 + 1}}(3)\) \(J(3,18.5) = f_{\omega^{\omega^{\omega.2 + 1}.2 + 1} + 2}^{2}(3)\) \(J(3,19) = f_{\omega^{\omega^{\omega.2 + 1}.2 + 1}.2 + 2}(3)\) \(J(3,19.5) = f_{\omega^{\omega^{\omega.2 + 1}.2 + 2} + 2}(3)\) \(J(3,20) = f_{\omega^{\omega^{\omega.2 + 1}.2 + 2}.2 + 1}^{2}(3)\) \(J(3,20.5) = f_{\omega^{\omega^{\omega.2 + 2}} + 1}(3)\) \(J(3,21) = f_{\omega^{\omega^{\omega.2 + 2}}.2 + 1}(3)\) \(J(3,21.5) = f_{\omega^{\omega^{\omega.2 + 2} + 1}}^{2}(3)\) \(J(3,22) = f_{\omega^{\omega^{\omega.2 + 2} + 1}.2}(3)\) \(J(3,22.5) = f_{\omega^{\omega^{\omega.2 + 2} + 1}.2 + 2}^{2}(3)\) \(J(3,23) = f_{\omega^{\omega^{\omega.2 + 2} + 2} + 2}^{2}(3)\) \(J(3,23.5) = f_{\omega^{\omega^{\omega.2 + 2} + 2}.2 + 2}(3)\) \(J(3,24) = f_{\omega^{\omega^{\omega.2 + 2}.2} + 1}^{2}(3)\) \(J(3,24.5) = f_{\omega^{\omega^{\omega.2 + 2}.2}.2 + 1}^{2}(3)\) \(J(3,25) = f_{\omega^{\omega^{\omega.2 + 2}.2 + 1} + 1}(3)\) \(J(3,25.5) = f_{\omega^{\omega^{\omega.2 + 2}.2 + 1}.2 + 1}(3)\) \(J(3,26) = f_{\omega^{\omega^{\omega.2 + 2}.2 + 2}}^{2}(3)\) \(J(3,26.5) = f_{\omega^{\omega^{\omega.2 + 2}.2 + 2}.2}(3)\) \(J(3,27) = f_{\omega^{\omega^{\omega}}}(3)\) \(J(1;1,2,n) >> f_{\omega^2+\omega.2}^n(n) = f_{\omega^2+\omega.2+1}(n)\) and \(J(1;n,2,n) >> f_{\omega^2+\omega.2+n}(n)\) = f_{\omega^2+\omega.3}(n)\) then \(J(1;n,3,n) >> f_{\omega^2+\omega.4}(n)\) WORK IN PROGRESS \(J(1;0,0,n) >> f_{\omega^2+1}(n)\) when \(n < f_{\omega^2}(f_3(6))\) \(J(1;1,0,0) = J(1;0,0,J(1;0,0,1)) >> f_{\omega^2+1}(f_{\omega^2}^2(f_3(6)))\) and \(J(1;1,0,1) = J(1;0,0,J(1;1,0,0)) >> f_{\omega^2+1}^2(f_{\omega^2}^2(f_3(6)))\) and \(J(1;1,0,n-1) >> f_{\omega^2+1}^n(n) = f_{\omega^2+2}(n)\) when \(n < f_{\omega^2}^2(f_3(6))\) or \(J(1;1,0,n) >> f_{\omega^2+2}(n)\) when \(n < f_{\omega^2+1}(f_{\omega^2}^2(f_3(6)))\) then \(J(1;2,0,0) = J(1;1,0,J(1;1,0,2)) >> f_{\omega^2+2}(f_{\omega^2+1}^2(f_{\omega^2}^2(f_3(6))))\) and \(J(1;2,0,n) >> f_{\omega^2+3}(n)\) and \(J(1;3,0,n) >> f_{\omega^2+4}(n)\) then \(J(1;n,0,n) >> f_{\omega^2+\omega}(n)\) \(J(1;1,1,0) = J(1;J(1;1,0,1),0,J(1;1,0,1)) >> f_{\omega^2+\omega}(J(1;1,0,1))\) \(J(1;1,1,1) = J(1;1,1,J(1;1,1,0)) >> f_{\omega^2+\omega}^2(J(1;1,0,1))\) \(J(1;1,1,n) >> f_{\omega^2+\omega}^n(n) = f_{\omega^2+\omega+1}(n)\) and \(J(1;n,1,n) >> f_{\omega^2+\omega+n}(n)\) = f_{\omega^2+\omega.2}(n)\) then \(J(1;1,2,n) >> f_{\omega^2+\omega.2}^n(n) = f_{\omega^2+\omega.2+1}(n)\) and \(J(1;n,2,n) >> f_{\omega^2+\omega.2+n}(n)\) = f_{\omega^2+\omega.3}(n)\) then \(J(1;n,3,n) >> f_{\omega^2+\omega.4}(n)\) and \(J(1;n,n,n) >> f_{\omega^2+\omega.n}(n) >> f_{\omega^2.2}(n)\) \(J(2;0,0,0) = J(1;J(1;2,2,2),J(1;2,2,2),J(1;2,2,2)) >> f_{\omega^2.2}(J(1;2,2,2))\) \(J(2;0,0,1) = J(2;0,0,J(2;0,0,0)) >> f_{\omega^2.2}^2(J(1;2,2,2))\) then \(J(2;0,0,n) >> f_{\omega^2.2+2}(n)\) and \(J(2;n,0,n) >> f_{\omega^2.2+\omega}(n)\) and \(J(2;n,n,n) >> f_{\omega^2.3}(n)\) or \(J(3;0,0,0) >> f_{\omega^2.3}(n)\) then \(J(n-1;n,n,n) >> f_{\omega^2.n}(n)\) or \(J(n;0,0,0) >> f_{\omega^3}(n)\) \(J(1,0,0;k,m,n) = J(1,0,0;J(1,0,0;k,m,n-1),J(1,0,0;k,m,n-1),J(1,0,0;k,m,n-1))\) and \(J(1,0,0;0,0,0) = J(0,0,1;Z,Z,Z) = J(1;Z,Z,Z)\) where \(Z = J(0,0,1;D(1,0),D(1,0),D(1,0))\) Explanation will be provided or \(Z = J(1;D(1,0),D(1,0),D(1,0)) = J(1;3,3,3)\) then \(J(1,0,0;0,0,0) = J(1;J(1;3,3,3),J(1;3,3,3),J(1;3,3,3))\) \(>> f_{\omega^2.2}(J(1;3,3,3))\) and \(J(1,0,0;0,0,1) >> f_{\omega^2.2}^2(J(1;3,3,3))\) \(J(1,0,0;0,0,n) >> f_{\omega^2.2+1}(n)\) \(J(1,0,0;n,0,n) >> f_{\omega^2+\omega}(n)\) \(J(1,0,0;n,n,n) >> f_{\omega^3}(n)\) then \(J(1,0,1;0,0,0) >> J(1,0,0;J(1,0,0;4,4,4),J(1,0,0;4,4,4),J(1,0,0;4,4,4))\) Explanation will be provided \(>> f_{\omega^3}(f_{\omega^3}(4))\) and \(J(1,0,1;0,0,n) >> f_{\omega^3+1}(n)\) \(J(1,0,1;n,0,n) >> f_{\omega^3+\omega}(n)\) \(J(1,0,1;n,n,n) >> f_{\omega^3+\omega^2}(n)\) then \(J(1,0,2;0,0,n) >> f_{\omega^3+\omega^2+1}(n)\) \(J(1,0,2;n,0,n) >> f_{\omega^3+\omega^2+\omega}(n)\) \(J(1,0,2;n,n,n) >> f_{\omega^3+\omega^2.2}(n)\) then \(J(1,0,3;n,n,n) >> f_{\omega^3+\omega^2.3}(n)\) and \(J(1,0,n;n,n,n) >> f_{\omega^3.2}(n)\) \(J(2,0,0;0,0,n) >> f_{\omega^3.2+1}(n)\) \(J(2,0,0;n,0,n) >> f_{\omega^3.2+\omega}(n)\) \(J(2,0,0;n,n,n) >> f_{\omega^3.2+\omega^2}(n)\) and \(J(2,0,1;n,n,n) >> f_{\omega^3.2+\omega^2.2}(n)\) \(J(2,0,2;n,n,n) >> f_{\omega^3.2+\omega^2.3}(n)\) \(J(2,0,h-1;n,n,n) >> f_{\omega^3.2+\omega^2.h}(n)\) and \(J(2,0,n;n,n,n) >> f_{\omega^3.3}(n)\) \(J(3,0,n;n,n,n) >> f_{\omega^3.4}(n)\) \(J(f,0,n;n,n,n) >> f_{\omega^3.f}(n)\) and \(J(n,0,n;n,n,n) >> f_{\omega^4}(n)\) then \(J(1,1,0;0,0,n) >> f_{\omega^4+1}(n)\) \(J(1,1,0;n,0,n) >> f_{\omega^4+\omega}(n)\) \(J(1,1,0;n,n,n) >> f_{\omega^4+\omega^2}(n)\) \(J(1,1,n;n,n,n) >> f_{\omega^4+\omega^3}(n)\) \(J(n,1,n;n,n,n) >> f_{\omega^4.2}(n)\) \(J(n,g,n;n,n,n) >> f_{\omega^4.g}(n)\) and \(J(n,n,n;n,n,n) >> f_{\omega^5}(n)\) \(J(3;0,0,0) >> f_{\omega^3}(3) = f_{\omega^{\omega}}(3)\) \(J(4,0,4;4,4,4) >> f_{\omega^4}(n) = f_{\omega^{\omega}}(4)\) \(J(5,5,5;5,5,5) >> f_{\omega^5}(n) = f_{\omega^{\omega}}(5)\) The growth rate of the J Function therefore appears to be: \(J(n,n,n;n,n,n;...;n,n,n) >> f_{\omega^{\omega}}(n)\) with n+1 parameters in the J function Each group of 3 parameters of value n represents one 3-tuple in the J Function. If we use the notation N to represent the 3-tuple n,n,n, then the growth rate of the J function may reach: \(J(N_{(n+1)/3}) >> f_{\omega^{\omega}}(n)\) with n+1 parameters in the J function \(J(N_{n}) = J(N;N;...;N) = J(n,n,n;n,n,n;...;n,n,n) >> f_{\omega^{\omega^2}}(n)\) \(J(3;3,3,3;3,3,3) >> f_{\omega^{\omega.2}}(3)\) If we use the notation T to represent the 3-tuple 3,3,3, then we can continue: \(J(3;T;T;T) = J(3;3,3,3;3,3,3;3,3,3) >> f_{\omega^{\omega^2}}(3)\) 'Growth Rate of the J Function' WORK IN PROGRESS 'Comments and Questions' Look forward to any comments and questions. If anybody is interested, the J Function was named by my wife. The full name is the Juki Function. Cheers B1mb0w. 'References' The J Function The following references are outdated because the J Function has since been changed. Please keep this in mind if you refer to any of these blogs. *(Outdated) References **''The (old) J Function'' Category:Blog posts